


many more days of Summer yet remaining

by misura



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kubota's mouth tasted like melon, which was not particularly sexy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	many more days of Summer yet remaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



It was slow, when it happened, and lazy like one of those Summer afternoons they spent lying around Kubota's apartment, trying new flavors of ice cream while complaining about the a/c.

Kubota's mouth tasted like melon, which was not particularly sexy. (Tokito's mouth probably tasted like pistacchio, which wasn't particularly sexy, either.) Tokito tried slipping his tongue inside, the way he'd seen it on TV - it felt a bit weird, but he imagined not nearly as weird as it would feel for Kubota, to have another guy's tongue in his mouth.

His hand throbbed once, painfully, when Kubota licked his neck.

"Vampire," Tokito said, and it was a little embarrassing how weak his voice sounded.

"I wasn't going to bite," Kubota said mildly.

"Liar," and he was on much more familiar ground, now; calling Kubota on his bullshit instead of taking his shirt off, wondering if he'd be able to get Kubota's off, too, without shredding it.

Possibly, that should have made him reconsider this whole idea of sex.

"I don't drink blood, then," Kubota said, and smiled a smile not so very different from the one he showed after he'd killed someone, or lots of someones. "I'm not allergic to sunlight. You can get some garlic if you want to."

"Bite me," Tokito said, knowing full well Kubota would take it as an invitation.

It hurt, a little, but in a good way. Not nearly enough to distract him from his hand - it probably wasn't even enough to leave a mark. When they went out tomorrow, nobody would be able to look at them and know that Tokito belonged to Kubota as much as Kubota belonged to Tokito.

"You should - " Tokito said, when Kubota's mouth wandered lower. He wanted to bury his hands in Kubota's hair, hold him down even though he knew Kubota knew what Tokito would enjoy probably even better than Tokito knew himself.

He'd half-expected some memory to come flitting up, to ruin things, but perhaps there were no memories. Perhaps he'd actually never done this before. Right here and now, he certainly couldn't imagine giving anyone this kind of trust, this much power over him.

Of course, he might also very easily break Kubota's neck in this position.

"Hey!" Tokito snapped, and Kubota looked up. "I don't want to hurt you, you idiot."

"I don't think I'd mind," Kubota said, looking thoughtful. "That kind of thing can be - "

"By accident! I meant by accident! God."

"I think I like 'Kubo-chan' better."

"You should handcuff me or something. My right arm." Tokito remembered breaking Kubota's arm, how easy it had been. How easy Kubota had taken it, as if having his arm broken was nothing at all.

"I don't think I have any lying around just now," Kubota said. "I'll have to ask Kasai-san, next time I see him. Although he might ask what I want with them. I suppose that might be a little awkward."

"You're kidding me, right?"

Kubota shrugged. "He's not usually the curious type, no."

"You're just going to stop?"

Kubota reached for his shirt. "That seems the smart thing to do."

"Since when do you always do the smart thing?"

Kubota put his shirt down again. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Something!"

"Hmm. I suppose I could give Kasai-san a call. He's probably at work, though. Probably easier to go and see him tomorrow. We could swing by that bakery on the way."

"Fine," Tokito said sullenly. "I'm not even interested anymore. You totally ruined the mood."

"Just as well, all things considered. So, what shall we do for dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> you know those stories that work out perfectly in your head and then slip all kinds of sideways when you sit down to write them? that sort of happened with this one.
> 
> I mean, I still like it, but sheesh. resolving the unresolved sexual tension that's nearly canon, this ain't.


End file.
